Pregnant, Love and Baby (german ver)
by pinacchi
Summary: Kuroko ist schwanger! Problem nur das er nicht weiß wer der Vater ist. Warnung: Yaoi( spätere Chapters), Mpreg (offensichtlich)
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1: Schwanger**

Kuroko konnte es nicht glauben. In seiner Hand hält er einen Positiven Schwangerschaftstest. Die Wahrheit war das er ein kleines bisschen glücklich war, weil er liebt Kinder über alles aber er war auch verwirrt. Jetzt hatte er aber auch 3 Probleme: erstens: wie zur Hölle konnte ein Mann Schwanger werden. Zweitens er wusste nicht mehr wann er das letzte mal Sex mit jemand hatte. Und drittens wer war der Vater dieses Babys.

Nach dem der erste schock weg war, ging er ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf sein Couch um nach zu denken. Her dachte darüber nach wer der Vater sein kö wann er das

letzte mal Sex hatte. Nach einer weile wusste er wer der Vater sein könnte und wann er das letzte mal mit Sex hatte. Er hatte das letzte mal Sex nach der Trinkparty mit den GoM. Als

müsste einer von denen der Vater sein oder sie wüssten wenigstens mit wem er nach Hause gegangen ist.

Weil er kann sich an nichts mehr so richtig erinnern außer das er am nächsten morgen alleine in seinem Bett aufwachte und am ganzen Körper mit Knutschflecken überseht war.

Aber als erstes würde er zum Krankenhaus gehen um sich bestätigen zu lassen das er wirklich schwanger ist. Und Gott sei dank das er einen Arzt im Krankenhaus kennt.

**AN: So dies ist das erste Kapitel meines ersten Fanfic. Ich hoffe ihr mochtet es ;) Danke fürs lesen ^^**

**Hintergrund Infos:**

**Kuroko und die anderen sind 24 Jahre alt**

**Sie arbeiten alle: Kuroko als Erzieher, Kise als Model, Aomine als Polizist, Midorima als Arzt, Akashi als professioneller Shogi Spieler, Murasakibara als Konditor und Kagami als Feuerwehrmann.**

**Kise und Kuroko waren mal ein Paar haben sich aber vor 5 Monaten getrennt.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 : Wirklich?!

Auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus hatte Kuroko, Midorima schon längst angerufen und ihm gesagt das er mit ihm unbedingt sprechen muss.

Als Kuroko am Krankenhaus ankam wartet Midorima schon auf ihn am Eingang.

„**Hallo Midorima-kun"** begrüßt Kuroko ihn.

„**Hallo Kuroko, es ist ungewöhnlich das du anrufst. So was willst du von mir?"** Fragt Midorima.

„**Ich habe ein Problem…ein Medizinisches Problem"** sagt Kuroko.

„**Was für art Problem? Halte dich Kurz, meine Pause endet in 15 Minuten.**

**Ich denke das wir das lieber in einer Privaten Umgebung gehen hier sind mir zu viele Menschen"** sagt Kuroko.

Also gehen sie in ein Behandlungszimmer im Krankenhaus und setzten sich. „**So was ist dein Medizinisches Problem?** Fragt Midorima. „**Ich bin Schwanger…ich denke ich bin Schwanger"** sagt Kuroko.

Midorima zwinkert dreimal und fing an mit lauter stimme**: „Das ist unmöglich Männer werden nicht Schwanger und ich dachte du wüstest es! Hat sich Kise's Dummheit bei dir ausgebreitet?" **

„**Stelle mich nicht auf die gleiche stufe wie Kise-kun. Ich weiß das Männer normalerweise nicht schwanger werden.**

**Warum denkst du dann das du Schwanger bist?"** Fragt Midorima.

„**Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht das mir morgens immer schlecht ist, das ich mich morgens ständig übergeben muss, das ich kein Appetit habe und das zwei Schwangerschafstest positiv ausgefallen sind"** antwortet Kuroko mit seinem normalen emotionslosen Gesicht.

_(den anderen Test hat er gemacht als er auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus war)_

Dann holte er die beiden Tests heraus und zeigte sie Midorima.

Midorima guckte ungläubig auf die beiden Schwangerschaftests und fragte dann: **„seit wann** **fühlst du dich krank? **

**Seit zwei Wochen nach der Party also…sieben Wochen**? Antwortet Kuroko. Midorima schüttelt nur den Kopf. **Du fühlst dich seit sieben Wochen Krank und jetzt kommst du erst? **

**Ich dachte es wäre nur eine hardneckige Grippe**. Antwortet Kuroko.

„**Kuroko komm mit mir, lass uns mal einen Ultraschall machen und sehen ob du wirklich schwanger bist"** sagt Midorima.

Midorima bringt Kuroko zu dem Raum wo das Ultraschallgerät steht. Dann legt sich Kuroko auf die Liege und zieht sein T-Shirt hoch damit sein Bauch frei ist.

Während der Ultraschall Untersuchung wurden Midorimas Augen immer größer in Ungläubigkeit.** „Das kann nicht sein. Kuroko du bist in der achten oder neunten Woche Schwager".**

**Ich habe es dir ja gesagt **sagt Kuroko trocken. Und Midorima starrt ihn an. **„Entschuldigung, aber normalerweise werden Männer nicht Schwanger. Wie kann es sein das du schwanger bist?"**

„**Naja ich hatte Sex und…wieso muss ich dir sagen wie das funktioniert? Wer von uns beiden ist hier der Arzt" **sagte Kuroko trocken. Midorimaseufzte.

„**So wer ist eigentlich der Vater des Babys ? Ist es Kise? Seit ihr beiden wieder zusammen?"** Fragt Midorima. **Nein es ist nicht Kise-kun…glaube ich. Das ist ein anders Problem von mir…ich weiß nicht wer der Vater ist. Weil das letzte mal als ich Sex hatte war nach der Trinkparty. Und ich erinnere mich nicht an die Person mit der ich geschlafen habe **sagt Kuroko.

Midorima starrt Kuroko ungläubig an…schon wieder.

**Weißt du vielleicht mit wem ich nach Hause gegangen bin?** Fragte Kuroko. Midorima überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „**Ich glaube das es Aomine war der dich nach Hause gebracht hatte. **

_**So Aomine-kun ist es? Denkt Kuroko.**_

Dann dreht sich Midorima um und sagt **„warte hier mal kurz"** und verlässt den Raum um

etwas zu suchen. Nach ein paar Minuten kommt er zurück. Und übergibt Kuroko eine Pinke Badente mit weißen Blumen drauf und sagt: **„Hier das ist Wassermanns Lucky Item für heute."** Kuroko bedankte sich dafür. Und Midorima fragt noch **„Was willst du jetzt tun?"**

„**Ich werde jetzt erstmal Aomine-kun anrufen und ihn danach fragen" **antwortet Kuroko.

**AN: So was denkt ihr? Was ich noch sagen wollte ist das ich bei tumblr (pinacchi .tumblr. com) Hintergrund Informationen, Bilder etc. poste wie z.B die Pinke Badeente oder der Grund weil Kise und Kuroko sich getrennt haben. **

**Danke fürs lesen :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3: Aomine? Kise?!

Als Kuroko aus dem Krankenhaus geht nimmt er sein Handy und Ruft Aomine an. Aomine nimmt den ab und sagt: **„Hallo Tetsu was gibt's?**

„**Hallo Aomine-kun ich habe eine Frage an dich…hast du vielleicht gerade Zeit damit wir uns treffen können? Ich habe nämlich etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen."**

„**Klar hab gerade Zeit lass uns bei Maji Burger treffen. Ich lade dich auf einen Vanille Shake ein antwortet Aomine."**

„**Ok dann bis gleich."** Dann beendet Kuroko mit Aomine den Anruf. ‚_**Eigentlich habe ich jetzt gar keinen Appetit auf einen Vanille**_ _**Shake'**_ dachte Kuroko traurig. Und machte sich auf den Weg zu Maji Burger.

Als er dort ankam war Aomine noch nicht da, also setzte er sich an seinen üblichen Platz den er schon seit seinen High School tagen hat und wartet genau 10 Minuten bis Aomine kam.

Aber bevor sich Aomine zu ihn setzte kaufte er noch den versprochenen Vanille Shake und für sich selber zwei Burger und eine Cola.

Dann setzte er sich zu Kuroko. **„Was gibs denn so wichtiges zu besprechen?**" Fragt Aomine.

„**Naja wie soll ich anfangen…am besten bei der Trinkparty die wir mit den anderen hatten"** sagte Kuroko. Darauf guckte Aomine von seinem Burger auf mit dem er sich bis eben noch beschäftig hat und fragte: **„was ist damit?" **

„**Naja ich wollte dich fragen ob du es warst der mich nach Hause gebrach hatte. Weil Midorima-kun hat gesagt, dass du es warst mit dem ich gegangen bin"** sagt Kuroko.

„**Ja, das stimmt das du mit mir gegangen bist aber ich habe dich nicht nach Hause gebracht"** sagt Aomine.

Darauf blinzelt Kuroko dreimal und fragt: **„wer hat mich dann nach Hause gebracht? Ich kann mich nämlich an nichts mehr so richtig erinnern. **

**Ahh ich verstehe also es war so:**

**Flashback**

„**Hey Tetsu geht's dir gut? Kannst du noch laufen?"** Fragte Aomine besorgt. **„Mir geht es wunderbar"** lallte Kuroko glücklich zurück.

Doch dann wurde er auf einmal ganz bleich und übergab sich hinter der nächsten Ecke eines Hauses.

„**Vonwegen dir geht's wunderbar"** sagte Aomine besorgt. **„Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir dich so schnell wie möglich nach Hause bekommen**" fügte er noch Hinzu.

Sie gingen weiter. Dann klingelte Aomine sein Handy und er ging ran. **„Hallo Aomine hier…ja ist gerade schlecht….was…ok ich komme sofort"** und beendet den Anruf. Aomine sah sich um und entdeckte eine Bank.

Er nahm Kuroko bei der Hand und führte ihn zur Bank und sagte**: „Tetsu mein Boss hat gerade angerufen und der hat gesagt das es ein Notfall gibt und ich sofort kommen soll. Also so lange ich weg bin bleibst du hier auf der Bank sitzen. Hast du mich verstanden?"**

**Hnnn?...Was?** Antwortete Kuroko ihn mit einem leeren Blick.

„**Du sollst hier auf dieser Bank sitzen bleiben und auf mich warten. Has du mich verstanden?"**

Darauf nickte Kuroko und sagte **„ich warte hier".**

Gerade als Aomine sich umdrehte um zu gehen sah er in seinem Augenwinkel Kise. Aomine rufte: **„Hey Kise."**

Kise dreht sich um. „**Ahh Aominecchi was machst du hier?**

**Ich wollte gerade Tetsu nach Hause bringen aber mein Boss hat mich gerade angerufen und mich dahin beordert. Kannst du dann Tetsu nach Hause bringen?"**

Darauf blinzelte Kise dreimal. Wieso sollte ich Kurokocchi denn nach Hause bringen?* kann er nicht alleine gehen? Du weißt doch, dass wir momentan nicht gerade gut mit einander auskommen.

Darauf wurde Aomine etwas wütend und sagte: **„Tetsu ist stock besoffen falls du es nicht siehst. Und nur weil ihr nicht mehr ein Paar seid heißt es noch lange nicht das du ihm nicht helfen kannst. Aber mach was du willst."**

Darauf hin drehte sich Aomine um, um zu gehen.

„**Warte"** ruft Kise. „Willst **du Kurokocchi etwa hier sitzen lassen?** Fragte Kise entsetzt.

Wie ich schon gesagt habe ich muss los antwortete Aomine.

Und ging einfach weiter.

„**Na gut ich bringe ihn nach Hause"** sagte Kise. Als er zu Kuroko ging um ihn auf zu helfen. Dann gingen Kise und Kuroko los.

Und Aomine schaute ihnen nachdenklich hinterher.

**Flashback ends**

„**Und das ist passiert" s**agt Aomine. Kuroko war geschockt, und wusste zu erst gar nicht was er sagen sollte.

Als er seine Worte wieder gefunden hatte sagt Kuroko ganz entsetzt: **„Du wolltest mich mitten in der Nacht, betrunken auf ihrgent einer Bank alleine sitzen lassen?" **

„**Eigentlich wollte ich Kagami anrufen das er dich abholt, aber dann sah ich Kise. Also war doch alles in Ordnung"** sagt Aomine der sich derweil am Hinterkopf kratzt.

„**Trotzdem"** sagt er und schüttelt nur den Kopf. Dann bemerkte er das Kuroko noch gar nicht seinen Vanille Shake angefangen hat. Und er bemerkt auch die Pinke Gummiente.

„**Was ist los? Du hast ja noch gar nichts von deinem Shake getrunken. Und was ist mit dieser pinken Gummiente?**

**Ich habe gerade keinen Appetiet auf einen Vanille Shake und die Gummiente habe ich von Midorima bekommen. Sie ist mein Lucky Item für heute. **

Aomine guckte ihn skeptisch und besorgt an. Sagt aber nichts mehr dazu.

Nach einer weile verabschiedeten sie sich von einander.

Nach dem er ein paar schritte gegangen war holte Kuroko sein Handy raus und wähle eine Nummer die er schon seit fünf Monaten nicht mehr gewählt hat. Auf dem Display kann man den Namen lesen. Kise Ryouta.

Nach dem es eine kleine weile geklingelt hatte nahm Kise endlich den Anruf an.

„**Hallo Kise-kun ich habe was mit dir zu besprechen hast du gerade zeit?**

**Nein, jetzt gerade nicht. Worum geht's denn?**

**Es wäre mir lieber wenn wir uns von Angesicht zu Angesicht unterhalten könnten.**

**Hmm…heute Abend hätte ich Zeit. Dann könnten wir uns treffen.**

**Das geht nicht. Wie du sicherlich noch weißt muss ich morgen Arbeiten.**

**Morgen habe ich den ganzen Tag frei. Ich komm dich dann vom Kindergarten abholen. Gleiche Zeit wie früher?**

**Ja das wäre gut. Dann bis morgen."**

Als Kuroko den Anruf beendete seufzte er. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr mit Kise reden ohne das es angespannt ist. Manchmal vermisst er die Zeit wo sie noch zusammen waren. Und morgen würden sie das erste mal nach 5 Monaten wieder mit einander reden.

Auf der Trinkparty haben sie nämlich kein Wort miteinander geredet. Und Kise ist auch schon als erster gegangen. Soweit sich Kuroko noch dran erinnern kann.

Kuroko seufzte noch mal. Als plötzlich sein Handy klingelte. Es war Midorima.

„**Hallo Midorima-kun. Was ist? Wieso rufst du an?**

**Kuroko ich hatte dir vergessen einen Termin zu geben für die Untersuchungen.**

**Was für Untersuchungen?"** Fragte Kuroko skeptisch.

„**Die Untersuchungen sind einmal ob der Fötus gesund ist. Heute haben wir ja nur schnell geguckt ob du überhaupt schwanger bist. Und die andere Untersuchung ist um zu gucken wieso du überhaupt schwanger werden kannst.**

**Achso Ok. Wann ist der Termin?**

**Übermorgen also am Dienstag um 15:30 Uhr. Ich werde auch dein behandelnder Arzt sein.**

**Ok. Danke Midorima-kun.**

**Das ist nur mein Job, denk ja nicht, dass ich das deinet wegen mache.**

**Also dann bis Dienstag.**

**Ok. Bye"**

Als Kuroko sein Handy wieder in seine Tasche steckte seufzte er noch einmal.

Jetzt wird er erst mal nach Hause gehen und ein schönes Bad zum entspannen nehmen. Und Da es mittlerweile schon abends ist, dann ins Bett gehen. Vielleicht versuchen noch etwas zu essen. Und über alles noch einmal nachdenken.

**AN: Yay endlich mit Kapitel 3 fertig. Ich hoffe es hat dir/euch gefallen. Danke fürs lesen ^^ Das ist mein längstes Kapitel mit 1192 Wörtern. Ich bin stolz auf mich.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4: Kise& Mamabär Kagami**

Mit dem Klingeln seines Radioweckers wachte Kuroko um genau 6 Uhr am morgen auf. Und wie jeden Morgen ist, ihm wahnsinnig Schlecht. Als erstes macht er sich auf ins Badezimmer um, seine tägliche morgen Ablauf durchzuführen und sein abstehendes Haar zu beseitigen.

Dann wollte er wenigstens ein Toast essen damit er überhaupt mal was isst. Denn gestern Abend fühlte er sich dazu nicht in der lage. Und ließ es bleiben.

Er war dazu sehr nervös, bei dem gedankte, dass er Kise bald sehen würde.

Aber es war kein gutes nervös sein. Denn bei dem gedankte das Kise der Vater sein könnte wurde ihm etwas mulmig. Denn es gab ziemlich viele Turbulenzen am ende ihrer Beziehung.

Bei den ganzen Gedanken die er hat, seufzte er.

Und machte sich auf den Weg zum Kindergarten.

Als der Kindergarten fast vorbei war und die ersten Eltern kamen um ihre Kinder ab zu holen, sagte Takao plötzlich: **„wow scheint als wärst du wirklich schwanger".** Darauf dreht sich Kuroko plötzlich erschrocken um.

„**W-woher weißt du das?" **

„**Shin-chan hat es mir erzält."**

Stimmt, er hatte ganz vergessen das Midorima und Takao in einer Beziehung sind.

Takao und Midorima waren seit dem dritten Highschool Jahr ein Paar. Und jetzt arbeiten Takao und Kuroko zusammen, in den selbem Kindergarten.

„**Achso, huh..wie meinst du das?"**

„**Was?"**

**Als ob ich wirklich schwanger wäre?**

„**Ach das, naja da ich das weiß, das du schwanger bist, habe ich ab und zu mal auf deinen Bauch geschaut und bemerkt das du schon etwas fülliger geworden bist."**

Daraufhin berührt Kuroko bewusst seinen Bauch und tatsächlich, er ist ein bisschen gewölbter und härter als vorher.

„**Hey, Kuroko ist alles in ordnung? Du siehst so geschockt aus? Und…huh ist das nicht Kise?"**

Kuroko schaute in die Richtung in der auch Takao guckte. Und tatsächlich Kise war schon da und das schon 15 Minuten zu früh.

„**Ja, das ist Kise, er wollte mich heute abholen."**

„**Was denn habt ihr euch wieder versöhnt?" **

„**Nein, haben wir nicht. Wir haben nur etwas zu klären deswegen holt er mich heute ab."**

„**Achso, weiß er eigentlich das du schwanger bist? Wer ist eigentlich der Vater? Shin-chan hat gesagt das er das nicht beantworten kann."**

„**Das möchte ich dir noch nicht verraten" **sagte Kuroko mit seinem typischen emotionslosen Gesicht.

Daraufhin seufzte Takao und sagt: **„wie du meinst."**

Als dann alle Kinder abgeholt wurden waren, geht Kuroko zu Kise.

„**Tut mir leid das du so lange warten musstest."**

„**Woahh seit wann bist du hier?" **Fragt Kise erschrocken

„**Seit gerade eben. Wollen wir los? Wohin wollen wir eigentlich?"**

„**Wir könnten zu Maji Burger gehen. Wenn du willst."**

„**Von mir aus hab so wie so gerade ein wenig Hunger."**

Also gingen sie los. Und Kise guckte immer mal wieder auf Kuroko und fragte dann:

„**Sag mal Kurokocchi, kann es sein das du etwas zugenommen hast seit ich das letzte gesehen habe?"**

Daraufhin guckte Kuroko Kise entsetzt an und fragt: **„wie kommst du darauf?"**

**Ach nur so.**

Auf den weiteren weg sagten beide nichts mehr.

Als die beiden bei Maji Burger ankamen fragte Kise: „**Was möchtest du haben? Bestimmt einen Vanille Shake. Ich lade dich ein.**

**Nein danke, für mich bitte keinen Vanille Shake. Ich hatte gerne einen Cheasebürger.**

Darauf blinzelte Kise einmal. **Seit wann willst du keinen Vanille Shake?**

**Seit neustem habe ich einfach keinen Appetit auf so etwas. **

**Hmm…wie du meinst.**

Also holte Kise für sich einen Salat und eine Flasche Wasser und für Kuroko seinen Cheasebürger. Dann setzte er sich zu Kuroko auf ihren üblichen Platz.

**So über was wolltest du mit mir sprechen?**

**Ich wollte mit dir über die Trinkparty sprechen oder besser gesagt was danach passiert ist?**

**Was soll danach passiert sein? **

**Aomine-kun hat mir erzählt das du es warst der mich nach hause gebracht hat. Und ich wollte dich fragen ob wir danach miteinander geschlafen haben?**

**Eh? Nein haben wir nicht. Ich würde nie mit dir schlafen wenn du betrunken bist. Vor allem dann nicht wenn wir noch nicht alles miteinander geklärt haben. Wieso fragst du das überhaupt? Antwortet Kise verwundert.**

Kuroko starrte Kise schockiert an und wusste nicht was er jetzt sagen sollte. Bis Kise wieder anfing zu sprechen.

„**Kurokocchi wieso fragst du so etwas?" **

„**I-ist nicht so wichtig"** sagte Kuroko immer noch schockiert.

Und plötzlich stand Kuroko auf und drehte sich um und sagte**: „tut mir leid Kise-kun es ist schon spät ich glaube ich sollte besser gehen."** Dann drehte er sich um und wollte gehen doch Kise hielt ihn an seinem Handgelenk fest.

„**Warte Kurokocchi ich verstehe nicht. Wir sind doch gerade erst gekommen. Und ich wollte auch noch etwas mit dir besprechen."**

Darauf drehte Kuroko sich um und guckte Kise einen Moment an. Dann setzte er sich wieder hin.

„**Worüber wolltest du denn mit mir sprechen"** fragte Kuroko.

„**Ich wollte mit dir über unsere Beziehung Sprechen. Ich vermisse dich."**

„**Kise-kun…ich will nicht darüber sprechen."**

„**Bitte Kurokocchi, ich vermisse dich"..** sagte Kise mit eine flehenden Gesicht.

Kuroko wusste auf was das hinausführen würde.

„**Nein Kise-kun, es ist vorbei. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich mag dich immer noch sehr. Aber ich will keine Beziehung mehr mit dir." **

Kise senkte seinen Kopf und fragte**: „Wenn du mich magst aber nicht mit mir zusammen sein willst, was willst du dann?"**

Kuroko guckte ihn einen Moment an und sagte dann: **„Ich würde gerne mit dir befreundet beleben. Ich weiß das es egoistisch ist und es wird sicherlich noch eine zeit dauern, aber das ist es was ich möchte."**

Kise guckte verbittert aber etwas Freude war in seinen Augen zu sehen.

„**Freunde bleiben ist immer noch besser als wenn du mich nicht mehr wieder sehen willst. Aber du hast recht es wird noch eine Zeit lang dauern."**

Danach sagte keiner von beiden etwas. Und aßen auf und verabschiedeten sich von einander.

.

.

.

Kuroko ging nachdenklich durch die Straßen. Der schock von vorhin saß immer in seinem Kopf. Wenn Kise nicht mit ihm geschlafen hat wer dann? Midorima war es sicherlich nicht er ist in einer Beziehung mit Takao. Und Kise sagte auch das er nicht mit ihm schlafen würde wenn er nicht ganz bei sinnen ist.

Kuroko war sicher das er das auch nicht tun würde. Aomine war zu dem Zeitpunkt auf der arbeit, also wer ist es?

Was Kuroko auch noch verwundert hatte ist das Takao und Kise beide gesagt haben das er etwas dicker aussieht. Aber er war doch erst in der 8ten Woche.

Kuroko dachte weiter nach, bis er plötzlich in Jemanden zusammen Prallte. Kuroko verlor sein gleich gewicht und drohte auf die erde zu prallen doch bevor das passierte hielten ihn zwei starke arme fest.

„**Huh…Kuroko".** Kuroko schaute auf und sagte: **„Hallo Kagami-kun"**

„**Guck doch hin wo du hingehst. Stell dir vor ich hätte dich nicht gefangen."**

„**Danke Kagami-kun. Ich war ein wenig in Gedanken versunken." **

„**Hmmm…hast du Lust mit zu Maji Burger zukommen?" **

Darauf sagte Kuroko mit seinem typische emotionslosem Ausdruck: **„Ich war gerade mit „Kise-kun dort. Also muss ich dort nicht mehr hin."**

„**Achso verstehe, warte du warst mit Kise dort?!** **Seit wann redet ihr wieder mit einander?"** Fragte Kagami entgeistert.

„**Das ist etwas Kompliziert."**

„**Gut ich habe zeit, dann kommst du mit zu mir und erklärst mir das." **

Kuroko nickte und so machten sich die beiden auf dem Weg zu Kagamis Wohnung. Sie hielten aber vorher noch mal bei Maji Burger an um Kagami seine normale Ration von 20 Cheeseburgern zu holen.

Als sie bei Kagami waren, aß Kagami zu erst seine Bürger auf und Kuroko sah zu.

„**Du isst wie gewöhnlich sehr viel."**

„**Halt den Mund, du ist einfach zu wenig. So jetzt erzähl mir mal warum du dich mit Kise getroffen hast."**

Und so fing Kuroko an zuerst von der Trinkpary zu erzählen und dann das er von Midorima erfahren hatte, das Aomine ihn nach Hause gebracht wurde, doch Aomine sagte das Kise ihn nach Hause gebracht hatte und er ihn fragen wollte ob er mit ihm geschlafen hat. Natürlich auch das Kise wieder mit ihm zusammen sein möchte, was Kuroko natürlich nicht will.

(Das er schwanger war, hat er natürlich aus gelassen)

„**Oha, was für ein durcheinander."**

„**Da gebe ich dir recht."**

„**Jetzt habe ich mal eine frage an dich",** sagte Kagami.

„**Wenn das schon vor Wochen passiert ist, warum fragst du erst jetzt?"**

„**Weil es mich vorher nicht interessiert hat."**

„**Und warum jetzt? Und keine ausreden."**

Kuroko überlegte einen Moment, ob er es Kagami erzählen soll oder nicht. Und er entschied sich, dass es Ok ist einem seiner besten Freunde zu erzählen. Und er fing an mit:

„**Kagami-kun du weißt doch das es mir schon seit ein paar Wochen nicht so gut geht."**

Darauf nickte Kagami kurz. Und Kuroko fuhr fort.

„**Ich habe durch Zufall einen Schwangerschafstest in die Hände bekommen. Und habe ihn gemacht. Ich muss sagen, dass ich mich ziemlich lächerlich gefühlt habe. Naja jeden falls ist dieser positiv ausgefallen…"**

„**Warte! Was?!"** Unterbrach Kagami mit einem entsetzten Gesicht

„**Willst du mir gerade sagen, dass du denkst das du Schwanger bist?!"**

Kuroko nickte und sagt mit seinem typischen emotionslosen blick: **„Ja und ich denke nicht nur das ich Schwanger bin, ich bin es wirklich." **

„**Und woher willst du das wissen?"** Unterbrach Kagami immer noch geschockt.

„**Ich war gestern im Krankenhaus und Midorima-kun hat es bestätigt."**

Darauf guckte Kagami ziemlich schockiert. Und starrte Kuroko an, dieser starrte zurück.

Sie starrte sich etwa 5 Minuten lang an. Bis Kagami die stille unterbrach und fragte: **„Bist du wirklich Schwanger?"**

Kuroko nickte.

„**Und wer ist der Vater**?**"**

„**Wie ich dir vorhin erzählt habe, suche ich die Person mit der ich das letzte Mal geschlafen habe. Und diese Person ist der Vater." **

„**Also weißt du gar nicht wer es ist?"**

„**Nein leider nicht", **seufzte Kuroko.

**Und morgen ist die erste Untersuchung, ich hatte gehofft, dass ich dann schon weiß wer es ist.**

**Morgen die erste Untersuchung? Hast du nicht gesagt, dass du schon im Krankenhaus warst,** fragte Kagami verwundert.

**Ja schon, aber das war nur um zu gucken ob ich wirklich schwanger bin. Morgen ist dann die richtige Untersuchung. **

**Ich verstehe. Geht schon einer mit dir hin? **

**Nein warum?** Fragte Kuroko

**Naja dann würde ich gerne mit dir gehen. **

Kuroko guckte Kagami verwundert an und fragte: **„warum?"**

„**Ich habe morgen meinen freien Tag und wollte dich eigentlich fragen ob du morgen Lust hättest Basketball zu spielen. Aber in deiner Verfassung können wir das ja nicht tun."**

„**Möchtest du irgendetwas essen?"** fragte Kagami.

„**Nein danke, ich hatte einen Cheeseburger vorhin bei Maji Burger." **

„**Was nur einen. Du isst viel zu wenig."**

„**Ich brauche halt nicht so viel. Außerdem ist habe ich keinen richtigen Appetit",** sagte Kuroko genervt.

„**Du musst aber jetzt für zwei Personen essen",**sagte Kagami ernst.

„**Kann ich denn morgen mitkommen?" **

„**Ja kannst du, der Termin ist um 15:30 Uhr.**"

„**Ok, Arbeitest du morgen?"**

„**Natürlich warum sollte ich nicht arbeiten?"** Fragte Kuroko irritiert.

Kagami ignorierte die frage und sagte: „**Dann werde ich dich morgen vom Kindergarten abholen**."

„**Alles klar. Ich werde jetzt mal nach Hause gehen es ist schon spät",** sagte Kuroko.

„**Huh…oh ja. Warte willst du vielleicht über Nacht bleiben? Du solltest nicht zu viel herumlaufen."**

Kuroko starrt ihn an und sagte dann: **„Kagami-kun ich bin schwanger und nicht tödlich Krank. Jetzt hör auf so ein Mamabär zu sein. Ich gehe jetzt. Bis morgen."**

Darauf hin dreht sich Kuroko um und ging. Und verpasste das Kagami so rot wie seine Haare wurde und leise bis morgen sagte.

**AN: Endlich fertig mit diesem Kapitel! :D Im nächsten Kapitel wird der Vater bekannt gegeben ^^ **


End file.
